The present invention relates to an axial securing apparatus used to prevent the inadvertent disengagement of medical tubing sets used in intravenous therapy. More particularly, the invention relates to a self threading securing apparatus used to secure two fluid connectors together when used to sterilely transfer fluids from one IV flow conduit to a second IV flow conduit.
Intravenous therapy involves the flow of a therapeutic solution from a sterile source container to a patient's vein. At least one sterile tubing set and therefore one sterile connection are typically required to transfer the fluid from the container to the patient's vein access device. Sterile connections with intravenous tubing sets can be made in a variety ways. Connections are commonly made using sharp needle connectors with resealable elastomeric septums. Recently, due to the concerns about accidental needle sticks, blunt cannula connectors have been utilized to connect with prepierced elastomeric septums.
A primary concern with any medical tubing connector is the inadvertent disengagement of the tubing sets. An uninterrupted flow of solution to the patient is important in intravenous therapy. Also, the sterility and integrity of the flow system must be maintained. Contaminants may be introduced into the flow system if the connectors are inadvertently disengaged and are reconnected.
The above concerns have led to medical guidelines and procedures that suggest and sometimes require that I.V. connections be secured together. A variety of securing mechanisms are in use for securing I.V. connections. However, many of the known securing mechanisms are undesirable, for example, because of their bulk, complexity and/or expense, the discomfort they cause the patient, the amount of time and manipulation require from the health care provider to attach and release the securing mechanisms, or their lack of effectiveness in preventing disconnections.
Tape is often used when no suitable securing mechanism is available. However, tape has an inherent drawback when the connectors need to be quickly disconnected. Also, tape is awkward to use when one of the connectors is in close proximity to the patient's body such as at the vein access site. Any movement of the connector at the vein access site, for example, can cause patient discomfort or damage to the vein wall.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive securing apparatus that can prevent inadvertent disengagement of tubing sets. It is desirable that the securing apparatus be readily engageable and disengagable. Further, it is desirable that the securing apparatus be easy to manipulate and compatible with many different connectors.